


Don't Blame Me

by Cupcakemolotov



Series: mini-drabbles [20]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alterante Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Caroline as a Dragon, F/M, Klaus is a Hybrid, accidental bed sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 14:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14311050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakemolotov/pseuds/Cupcakemolotov
Summary: Trapped in a tiny, freezing room is the last place Caroline wants to be. Worse, she's trapped with Klaus.





	Don't Blame Me

Klaus still thought she was human. An interesting one he couldn't compel but nothing more than a curious anomaly. Caroline had intended to keep it that way for a very, very long time.

But all that was about to go down the toilet. Teeth grinding together, she stared at the door in front of her and generally wished she could burn it down. Bonnie has locked her in this room with Klaus, and from everything she'd heard muttered outside the door, they were taking Elena and running. Leaving her to be the sacrificial lamb in their wake.

For the first time in her life, Caroline understood why her ancestors ate people.

"I hope you understand, sweetheart, that not even your delightful entreaties will save your friends once were free."

Caroline compressed her lips and refused to answer. The sun had set, the chill of a fall evening had settled over the house, and the air conditioning was a hum against her ears. She’d already clenched her teeth to keep them from chattering. Before her dad's death he'd assured her that it was only a temporary side effect of her growing. Caroline was fine with hot baths and crawling beneath the covers, but she was dreading this winter.

She blinked when Klaus was suddenly in front of her, staring down at her from where she sat on the bed. There was rage behind his eyes, a tangible brush of danger, but it wasn't directed at her personally.

"Nothing to say?"

"Nope."

Those pretty eyes narrowed, gold bleeding into blue, but whatever biting comment he planned to deliver died as she shivered at a draft. He blinked, eyes glancing around the room before returning to her unhappy face. "Cold?"

"No."

Both brows arched upwards and Klaus studied her. "Lying doesn't suit you."

She glared mutinously back and he shook his head, amusement curling his lips. Instead of immediately commenting, his gaze shifted to take stock of their prison. Their mattress was bare, a single fitted sheet streak across the bed. There was a small bathroom attached, which her bladder appreciated, but no real supplies.

"I don't believe your friends thought much of your comfort."

"They locked me in here with you."

"Point. Scoot."

"What?"

"As minimal as the change in temperature, your lips are turning blue. We don't know how long they intended to trap us, and what use are you as a snack if you're frozen?"

Caroline scrambled back as he approached her and she shook her head. "I'm fine."

She could have sworn he nearly rolled his eyes, and then the searing heat of his fingers wrapped around her wrist left her gasping. Klaus froze, brows tucking together, and his fingers moved slowly against the unnatural roughness of her skin. She worried her lip as those ancient eyes returned to her face.

"I believe you've been keeping secrets," he said lowly, and her breathing hitched as he moved to cup her cold fingers between his. She shivered, as the hybrid heat of him sank into her frozen hands. "What are you changing into, Caroline?"

Miserable, bare toes curled under her, she glared at him. "You wouldn't believe me."

A hint of a smile. "Try me."

She promised herself that one day, she'd eat one of the Salvatores whole, regardless of the inevitable indigestion. Her teeth were chattering in earnest now, and she hated that her body's way of acclimating to her beast was to temporarily turn her cold blooded.

Klaus smiled slowly at her, dipped his head to inhale the scent of her skin. "Your disguise is nearly perfect. You smell human, even now, with the texture of your skin beneath my fingers. Are these tiny scales? Tell me what you are Caroline, and I'll let you have whatever you need."

Pride meant she’d turn into a popsicle. Her tone was mulish when she finally answered him. "Dragon."

The utter delight of his expression startled her, but was soon dismissed for more pressing matters. Klaus didn't seem to mind as she burrowed into him, obligingly lying on his back, so she could curl around him, toes sliding beneath the denim of his Jean clad legs.

"This might be better if we were naked," he drawled, fingers trailing down the nape of her neck. She grunted a negative response, and he laughed. Caroline had no doubt his mind was whirling, questions and plots forming in his agile mind. She supposed she could forgive him that, when he was being so obliging as her own personal space heater.

But Caroline had little intention of sharing any additional information with him, not when she was still so vulnerable. It would take years before she'd finished growing and could reasonably expect up hold her own against him. But that was tomorrow. Tonight, she’d cuddle with a nightmare and worry about the rest later.

She’d still probably fantasize the way Damon would scream as she tossed into the air, jaws opened wide.


End file.
